Power consumption management is very important for embedded systems, especially for small battery-powered devices. Longer standby time is an important factor for excellent user experience. Therefore, manufacturers of various devices try their best to optimize power consumption. The power consumption management scheme can vary depending on different devices and different application situations.
Currently, a commonly used power consumption optimization method is managing power consumption based on a function of a product. A corresponding power consumption reducing scheme is designed in consideration of operation characteristics of a specific product. For example, for an attitude detector, the sampling of the sensor can be ceased when the attitude detector is motionless for a long time, so as to reduce the power consumption of the attitude detector.